1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a communication apparatus connected to a plurality of communications networks or lines different from one another in the type of information destined for transmission, and a storage medium storing programs therein for activating the communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A personal computer having a modem for personal computer communications, which is electrically connected to a LAN and a modem for facsimile communications, which is electrically connected to a telephone line, has needed to select either the LAN or the telephone line by using a keyboard or a mouse or the like for each transmission.
However, the conventional personal computer has a problem in that since it needs to set the personal computer communications or the facsimile communications for each transmission, its setting operation becomes cumbersome and expensive in the large amount of time and labor spent.